Lather Rinse Repeat
by Adulson
Summary: Temari eyed the basket in front of her. It was filled to the brim with bath bombs, bath melts, lotions, shampoos and soaps. The smell from the basket alone was giving her a sensory overload and with that a headache. She looked up at Shikamaru, the culprit of the scented crime.


**I dunno what this is. I had this AU idea where everything was the same except Shikamaru's family owned the bathhouse. I don't even know if that's an AU probably a headcanon or something. Anyway, first fic in two years first smutty fic in two years. Never wrote something for Naruto so I'm sorry?**

* * *

><p>"What is this?"<p>

Temari eyed the basket in front of her. It was filled to the brim with bath bombs, bath melts, lotions, shampoos and soaps. The smell from the basket alone was giving her a sensory overload and with that a headache. She looked up at Shikamaru, the culprit of the scented crime.

"It's called a gift. I know it's odd to have someone do something nice for you but you could say thanks or something."

His voice was just oozing with sarcasm.

Temari's green eyes narrowed at the lazy ninja. A cigarette hung from his pale lips, smoke forming a variety of patterns in the air around them. His eyelids appeared heavy, like he would fall asleep at any second. She suppressed a small blush after catching herself staring.

"Why did you get me this?"

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Before you say anything; no, I was not eavesdropping. I overheard you and Ino talking about how you guys like to relax. You mentioned the spa and taking hot baths, I felt like being nice so I got you some stuff."

"So what, do I smell or something Smart Guy?"

"Can you please just accept the gift and not be troublesome?"

She took the basket from his hand and began to rummage through it. Her brows furrowed. These were not cheap products. She looked back up to give the basket back, but Shikamaru was already halfway down the road.

* * *

><p>The scent of lavender rose up with the steam of the bath, hitting the ceiling and covering the mirror in condensation. The hot water mixed with the oils of the bath melt soothed Temari's tan skin, the feeling of it now mimicking that of silk. She sighed and lowered herself deeper into the basin of her tub, the water now tickling her nostrils.<p>

Yet she wondered; why did that lazy bum give her these luxuries?

* * *

><p>The next few weeks after was a hectic one for the both of them. The Chuunin Exams were coming up and now Shikamaru and Temari found themselves staying at the Academy hours after its doors were locked. The names and pictures of the candidates became blurred as both proctors' eyelids became heavy with lack of sleep. The young ambassador slammed her hands on the table.<p>

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going back to the hotel."

Shikamaru glanced up from the document in front of him and let out a small grunt in agreement. He pushed himself up from the table and gathered his half of the documents. Temari caught herself staring at his hands. She shook her blonde head.

"Help me carry my half back to the hotel."

"What? No, do it yourself. You're a big girl aren't you?"

"Did I stutter?"

Shikamaru stared at her. Her hands were placed on her hips, all her weight rested on one tanned leg. Her green eyes narrowed when they met his brown ones. Shikamaru crossed his arms, his upper lip turned up slightly in a small snarl.

"Shikamaru Nara, if you do not carry these documents back to the hotel, so help me-"

"Alright! Fine, fine. Troublesome." He mumbled the last word to himself.

Temari smirked and put her half into manila folders, "Temari, do you have a free hand?"

She looked back at Shikamaru, "Yeah, why? Don't make me carry more papers than I need to."

He put his folders back down on the table and reached under. He pulled out another basket filled with more bath products than the last one. This basket was larger and now carried soft wash cloths in it as well. The deer herder placed the basket on the table.

Temari's eyes grew wide and a small pink blush appeared on her cheeks. She looked from the basket back to Shikamaru, his face expressionless yet his eyes appeared to be on fire.

"Isn't all of this stuff kind of expensive? You don't have to get me this much."

"Eh, not really. My family runs the bathhouse so I have all the products at my disposal."

"There's other people you could give this stuff to. Nicer people."

Shikamaru shook his head, "I want to give them to you."

Temari gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p>The door to the hotel room creaked open slowly. Light from the hall poured into the room, illuminating everything in its path, from the bed to the rose colored carpet and the floral curtains. Temari walked through the doorway and hit the light switch, engulfing the tacky room in a bright light. The wind user strode to the bed and placed the basket and folders on top. She turned and looked at Shikamaru, who was standing awkwardly to the side, unsure of what to do next.<p>

"You're allowed to come in, you weirdo."

Shikamaru rolled and eyes and took long strides over to the bed. He tossed the folder on top of the others and turned to leave the room. He was stopped by a small hand grabbing onto his pale wrist.

"Can you just wait a minute?"

Shikamaru and turned and his eyes met Temari's. All her focus was on him and him alone, which made him break out into a small sweat and caused his cheeks and ears to become red.

"You really don't have to keep bringing me this stuff," Temari motioned to the basket, "Thank you though. It means a lot."

Shikamaru shrugged, trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing. His red face deceived him. "It's nothing. You need to relax and that stuff helps. It's really nothing."

He took a step back to leave, but Temari tightened her grip.

"Take a bath with me."

It wasn't a question or suggestion. It was a command.

Shikamaru looked like he would explode any second. "Excuse me?"

"You need to relax, too. Stay and take a bath with me."

"Temari, I don't know."

"We can use some of that bath stuff you gave me."

"I just- I don't think it's a good idea."

"What's wrong with it? You hang around naked with your friends when you go to the bath house together."

Shikamru scratched the back of his head, "That's different. They're all guys. You're a woman and you're my friend. That's something couples do."

"We can still be friends and sit in a bath together."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Temari puffed out her cheeks, trying her best to appear tough and unphased by her own request. The coloring of her face deceived her. She was just as red as her counterpart. The air grew thick and heavy with tension.

Shikamaru let out a long sigh, "Okay. Alright. Just one time though. Nothing more. Just a bath."

Temari nodded, "Just a bath."

That's all they thought it would be.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said it would be fine."<p>

"It is fine. Just don't look at me when I take my clothes off, woman."

Temari let out a sigh and raise her hand to cover her eyes. Water dripped from her hand and slid down her arm and disappeared into the hot water. She raised her other hand and gave Shikamaru a mocking thumbs up.

She heard the rustle of clothes being removed from a body and hit the tiled floor with a soft thud. The clanking of a belt buckle hit her ears and her face started to heat up and she began to press her hand harder against her eyes. The hard noise of the buckle hitting the floor reached her ears and she suddenly felt the water rise in the tub.

"Am I allowed to open my eyes now you crybaby?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Temari removed her hand from in front of her eyes only to move it right to her mouth to stifle a giggle. The tub proved to be small for Shikamaru, even more so now that she was in it. His knees were raised to allow enough room for the both of them to sit. His hair was still up in its usual ponytail.

"Take your hair down."

"No," his face was slapped with a small wave of water. With an exaggerated sigh, he reached up and pulled the hair tie from his hair. It fell just a little past his broad shoulders and looked as if it would feel like silk if it were touched.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Temari idly drawing rings in the water with her finger and Shikamaru reaching for his discarded pants. He pulled the fabric towards him and from it came a dull, scratched up lighter. He held it up and motioned it towards the blonde, "Do you care?"

She shook her head, "Your health, not mine. There's no sign in here saying you can't anyway."

He only nodded and pulled out a carton of cigarettes from one of the pockets. He gave it a quick shake. The end of one of the cigarettes popped out and Shikamaru quickly took it in his mouth. With a flick of his thumb, the lighter let loose a small flame. He lit the cigarette, took a drag and let out a stream of smoke, turning his head to make sure it would not get in Temari's face. He leaned back against the wall of the tub and hung his hand over the side, visibly getting more relaxed with each passing second.

Temari gave him a small smile, "See. Now you're relaxed. Told you it would be nice."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>"Bring your own fucking ashtray and stop using the soap dish. They might make me pay for that."<p>

Shikamaru stared at her and defiantly flicked the ashes of his cigarette into the soap dish. He brought it back to his lips and took a long drag from it.

Contrary to what they agreed to the first time, the both of them continued to sit in the bath together. The second time it came on, it was as if they had been doing it together for years. It started with a simple question returned with a simple answer. This activity between them has now been going on for a few months. It just seemed natural to them at this point.

Temari drummed her fingers along the side of the tub, "I should get a room with a bigger tub next time. I'm tired of getting out of here with crampy legs."

"Hey, if you wanna spend that extra money then by all means. I could use the leg room."

"Then lend me the money to pay for it."

"No."

The ambassador rolled her eyes and looked back Shikamaru, who was now rubbing out his cigarette in the soap dish. The light in the small bathroom lit up the lazy ninja in all the right places. From the dips of his collar bones to the rise and fall of his muscular arms. He's so lazy half the time that Temari had forgotten the kind of body he hid underneath his clothes. The water that hung to his pale skin shimmered under the bright light. She found her face was becoming warm and cursed herself silently for staring again.

Not that Shikamaru was any different. His eyes scanned the woman in front of him. Her hair was out of its usual style and rested past her shoulders. The tips of her blonde mane floated atop the water, dancing in the waves created by the small movements of their bodies. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Her tan skin stretched across every muscle, catching the contours of each and every one of them. He averted his gaze and his eyes met hers. He stared at her for a while, causing her to narrow her eyes. A thin layer of pink deepened the color of her already flushed cheeks.

Shikamaru lifted his head and stared at the ceiling. He then gave himself a small smile and looked back at the woman in front of him.

"Temari."

"Hmm?"

"I can get us a bigger tub."

* * *

><p>The next time the two met, it was not in Temari's usual hotel room. Rather they stood outside of a dark and locked building. It was past midnight and all stores in the area were closed for the night. It was the reaching the end of autumn and the air was cold, crisp and dry. Her nose and ears were red and hot because of it. It wasn't what she was used to, but Temari was finding that she enjoyed this weather either way. It was nice to get away from the beating sun of Suna every once and awhile. She looked to the young man standing to her left, who was trying to fish an object out of his pockets.<p>

"What is this place?"

"It's the bathhouse my family owns."

Temari smirked and poked Shikamaru in the arm. Hard. "So you weren't lying when you said that, eh?"

"You thought I was lying?" He rubbed the now sore part of his arm where he was jabbed.

"The Nara clan doesn't really fit the 'runs a bathhouse' description."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and finally pulled out the set of keys he had been trying to get out of his pocket. He unlocked the doors and motioned for Temari to enter first. Immediately she got a headache. Smells of soaps and shampoos filled her nose, giving her more of a sensory overload than the first basket she got.

Shikamaru disappeared behind the counter and flicked on a few light switches, giving the dark lobby of the building some much needed light. On the walls were various paintings of deer. Some running, some lying down and others just simply standing there. It looked beautiful.

Shikamaru came back from behind the counter with a small pile of white towels in his arms. He jerked his head to the side, motioning for Temari to follow him. They walked down a long and dim hallway before turning at the end of it. Shikamaru chose a random room and slid the door open.

The bath was larger than any one Temari had been to in the past. The tiled floor was a dusty pink color with a large, wooden tub in the middle of it. On the walls were sconces with red shades and more paintings of deer, only this time the deer were paired off as mates. A male and female. Typical.

"This is the couple's bath. It's one of the larger ones we have here. Not that I'm calling us a couple, I just-"

"I got it, Lazy Ass."

"Alright."

Shikamaru walked towards the tub and pulled the rope hanging above it. A large wooden pipe dropped down and hot water began to spill from it. Soon, the room was filled with steam. Within seconds Temari's face grew hot and she broke out into a sweat, mixing with the condensation that landed on her skin.

Shikamaru placed the towels on a stool next to the tub and started to take off his flak jacket. He looked towards the wind user standing in the middle of the room and motioned for her to do the same.

Temari pulled off her gloves and tugged her hair out of her ties, "Is it okay to be in here right now?"

"My family owns it so I don't see why not."

Temari shrugged off the fabric from her shoulders and gave a soft 'hmm' in response. Shikamaru was the first to become completely nude. He threw his leg over the side of the tub and eased himself into the hot water. He pulled the tie from his hair and it fell over his shoulders like a waterfall. Temari soon followed, lowering her body opposite his.

She could not put her finger on it, but something felt different about this particular session of theirs. Something felt right. But at the same time, it scared her.

"So why this bath?"

"Why not this bath?"

Temari rolled her green eyes. She was beginning to lose count on how often she did it with him, "I mean why the couple's bath in particular you pineapple with eyes."

Shikamaru only gave a small shrug, "Because it's bigger."

"All tubs here are bigger than the one at the hotel."

"This one is nicer."

"They're all nicer."

"Then I don't know okay," His tongue was sharp this time around.

He had been tense the entire night and he had been trying to not make eye contact with Temari for the most of it. His eyes were hard and his muscles tight. The poor boy looked like he might vomit in the bath. The wind user tried to break down the tension.

"Well, thanks anyway. For considering it. It is a lot nicer than the hotel's."

"Hmm."

Now she was beginning to lose patience.

"Are you gonna 'hmm' me one more time or are you gonna drop the attitude and tell me what's up your ass?"

Shikamaru took in air through his nostrils and expelled it from his mouth, "I just have a lot on my mind tonight."

"About?"

"The exams for next year."

She crossed her arms, "Don't lie to me."

Shikamaru let out another sigh, "I dunno, about this bath thing we have going on I guess."

"If it was starting to bother you then why did you take me-"

"I never said it was bothering me. We've been doing this together for how long? You think it would start bothering me now?"

Temari ran her fingers through her hair and ripped through the tangles. She saw Shikamaru was opening his mouth to continue and she remained silent.

"This room, this one in particular, felt right to use," his face was starting to turn red, "Yeah maybe we aren't a couple. But what we do together is something couples do. So maybe-" His voice trailed off.

Temari's heart was beating at an alarming rate. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her slender arms around them. The movement caused small waves to make their way towards Shikamaru.

"'So maybe' what?"

"Maybe we should actually try to do it as a couple."

Everything stopped. Breathing. Moving. Everything. Temari suddenly felt afraid and intimidated. The realization hit her. Maybe she wanted this, too. She was just too scared right now to say anything.

"What do you mean?"

Shikamaru's eyes were looking everywhere but at Temari. He was just as afraid as she was.

"I mean- I… I don't know what I mean. I should have never-"

"What do you mean, Shikamaru?"

Finally, for the first time that night, his eyes met hers. His face changed. He no longer looked nervous or frightened. He looked confident.

"I don't want to be just two people sitting in a bath and talking together. Yeah, that's what I wanted it to be in the beginning. Fuck, I didn't want it at all at first. But now I want it to be different. I don't want you to sit across from me anymore. I want you to sit next to me or against me. I don't know. This was a bad idea."

He turned away from her and made a move to get out of the tub. She threw her body forward, causing water to fly out of the tub and on the floor. She gripped his forearm tightly and pulled him back into the water slowly. He sat back down on the floor of the tub, not making any other move to have Temari loosen her grip on his arm. Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed once more.

"I'm not a romantic guy. I don't know how to do this kind of thing the right way. I've felt this way for a long time. Before this bath thing of ours started. I'm just terrible at this shit and didn't really say anything," he let out a small laugh, "I guess that's why I gave you all that bath stuff. Maybe I just wanted to make you happy so something could happen with the both of us down the road. But that was dumb of me to just assume that would make you feel the same way."

"No one can make me do anything, you idiot."

"I'm sorry," He was interrupted by a small hand being pressed against his mouth.

"I guess I suggested the bath thing for the same reason. I really don't know what I was think at first when I said it but now I'm sure that's what I wanted. Shikamaru, I'm tired of having to remind people we aren't a couple. I don't want to have to travel three days from Suna and the only time we have together is over a table with papers and an hour in a bathtub."

The blonde moved her hand from his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moved in closer and placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. He took her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against her's. He pulled away and placed their foreheads together.

Temari moved her hand under the water and laced her fingers with his, "So I guess we're a thing now, huh?

"I guess so."

She lifted her head to give him another kiss, only a deeper one than the one he gave. He snaked a free arm around her waist and pulled her tight against his body. Their bodies were warm and comforting. Shikamaru removed his lips from her's and placed them on her neck, peppering the area with tiny kisses and bites. He placed his hand on the small of her back and started to trace circles with his thumb. He bent his head down further and bit gently into a particularly sensitive spot along her collar bone.

She threw her head back and let out a small, shaky sigh. The young deer herder then spun them around so her back was now against the side of the large tub.

"Sit up on the edge."

If this had been any other situation, she would have questioned why. But she didn't. She did not care what he wanted her to do. She would do it.

Temari untangled herself from Shikamaru's arms and rose from the water. The liquid poured down her body. From her breasts, to her stomach and down her legs. It dripped from the tips of her hair and clashed with the water in the basin below, creating small ripples on the surface. She did as she was told and rested on the edge of the tub.

Shikmaru grasped her hips and gave her a quick kiss before trailing his lips down to the valley of her breasts. The sand kunoichi let out a strained moan and then took in air sharply when she felt his mouth engulf one of her nipples. He swirled his tongue around the rising bud, flicking it back and forth. Temari's knuckles grew white from gripping the tub.

"S-Shikamaru. Should we- Ah!... Should we be d-d-doing this here?"

He stopped his assault to look up at her, "It's closed."

"Someone might hear- "

"No one is here. It's only you and me. Nobody is going to hear us, no matter how loud we might get."

Temari's eyes fluttered closed and she nodded. She took her hands from the edge and rested them on his shoulders. He trailed his tongue from in between her breast to her navel, leaving a burning trail in its wake. He planted soft kisses on her toned stomach and smirked when he saw the muscles underneath twitch under his touch. His smirk grew when he heard Temari try to hide a giggle.

"The strongest kunoichi I have ever met is ticklish, huh?"

She gave him a light, playful slap on the cheek, "Don't even try it."

"Wasn't planning on it."

He pulled back and drew his attention to her legs. His hands slipped from her hips, down her thighs and finally to her knees. His right hand caressed her knee and her calf, while he kissed the other and went up her thigh. The further up he went, the more sensitive she was and the louder she got.

He took her by the knees and gently pushed her legs apart. He looked up at the woman before him and nearly passed out. Her face and shoulders were flushed and her green eyes were glazed over with lust. Her chest was heaving and her shoulders were rising with it. Her blonde hair was sticking to her face, a few strands stuck to her lower lip. She was shaven and water caressed every inch of her body. Be it sweat or steam, he didn't care. She looked beautiful regardless.

He moved in closer and gave her slit a long, slow swipe with his tongue. Temari violently threw her head back, an action that caused her breasts to bounce, and let out a loud moan. Her hands tightened their grip on his shoulders and his hand moved to spread her lips apart. His tongue flattened against her and he gave a few slow licks. All the blood in his body was racing south.

Shikamaru's nose bumped her clit and the wind user let out a moan louder than her last. He moved his tongue in circles around and the nub and traced the characters of her name with his finger against her inner thigh.

Her breathing was starting to become erratic. Her hands moved from his shoulders and she tangled her fingers in his hair. He pressed two fingers into her and slowly began pumping his hand, picking up the pace when she begged him to. He gave short and quick sucks to her clit.

He only stopped when he felt her grab his wrist.

"I want to…"

He stood up and gave her a deep and long kiss. She could taste herself on his lips. He slid his fingers back inside of her and rubbed her clit with his thumb. She moaned into his mouth giving him access to the inside of her own. He slid his tongue along her lower lip, enticing more soft sounds to come from her. They both pulled away, the only thing still connecting them was a thin tendril of saliva. They caught their breath and reconnected once more.

Temari's lips were starting to turn red and swell. She felt Shikamaru's hard member press against her inner thigh and took it in her hands. He let out a shaky breath and looked at her through heavy lids.

She guided him to her entrance. Once there she him go, his hand replacing her own. He flicked the head of his cock over her clit. She threw her head back and almost fell off the side of the tub. Luckily, he had caught her.

"Tsk. Ticklish and clumsy? What am I gonna do with you?"

Temari leaned in to press her forehead to his, but did so with more force than necessary. Not that either of them cared.

"You're going to fuck me, that's what you are going to do."

Shikamaru wasted no time. He grabbed her waist and within seconds he was inside her, moving his hips at a painfully slow pace. He rested his head her shoulder, his hot breath burning her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and instinctively spread her legs wider with each pump he made inside her.

Splashing, moaning, slapping, whimpering and gasping. Every few seconds a name or a 'please' would be thrown into the air. It sounded lovely.

Soon the rhythm was lost. Their movements were becoming erratic and desperate and Shikamaru was beginning to quicken his pace. Temari's breasts were bouncing and sliding against his chest. Her screams were becoming louder and they were starting to create an echo in the large room.

Shikamaru began to caress his blonde lover's side and gave a small lick to the dip of her collarbone. His brushed his lips across her tanned skin, bringing them up her neck and to her ear. He whispered sweet nothings to her, an act that made shivers shoot down her spine.

Temari moved one of her hands down his toned chest and his stomach, stopping to feel the patch of hair just underneath his navel. She moved her hands again and found her clit, rubbing feverishly at it. Her screams were getting louder and louder by the second.

Her walls began to clench around him and her mouth fell open in a silent scream, her orgasm rocking her entire body. She shut her eyes and let out a heavy moan when all was said and done. Shikamaru was not far behind and moments after her's his orgasm hit him too. He emptied himself inside of her. He pulled out and some of his cum came out with him, dripping into the water of the bath, making it a little cloudy in the process.

The two of them sat there panting and trying to compose themselves. Temari slid off the edge of the tub and back into the water, which was now lukewarm. Her vision was slightly blurred and her head was spinning. She looked up at Shikamaru. His dark eyes were glazed over and his pale face was flushed red. When he noticed she was looking at him, his face grew redder and he gave her a lopsided grin. She let out a snort and gave him a light punch on the chest.

"Don't look at me like that you idiot."

"You were staring first."

The kunoichi splashed him with water, "I'm dazed right now. I just had sex in a public bathhouse. With you no less."

"Yeah but is it still really 'public' if it's closed for the night?"

She smirked and rolled her eyes. She swore she was going to go blind if she kept doing that.

* * *

><p>Temari stood outside of the bathhouse waiting for Shikmaru to finish up locking up. The temperature outside had dropped significantly and the air around her was stinging her skin. She was bouncing her legs, hoping the movement would help keep her warm.<p>

Temari stopped when she saw Shikamaru shuffle out of the bathhouse. His fingers were struggling to lock the door due the cold air hitting them.

"Hurry up, Lazy Ass! I gotta get back to my hotel before I freeze to death out here."

The lazy ninja muttered something about it not being that cold before he finally finished locking the doors. He turned around and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Ya know, if you wanna go somewhere warm we could always take a vacation. Suna doesn't count," He added when she opened her mouth.

"I wasn't gonna say anything about Suna. Where would we go?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "Anywhere you want to go. I don't care. It's a drag looking up places to go so you pick."

Temari put her head down to think on it for a minute before looking back up at her tired looking partner.

"Can I pick the hotel?"

"Sure."

"I'm picking one with a nice bath."

Shikamaru let out a laugh and put his arm around Temari's shoulders, leading her back the hotel.

"Whatever you want."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this trash I'll probably write another for the vacation soon and you can subject yourselves to more garbage bye<strong>


End file.
